Lady Warrior
by black.pingy
Summary: Gandalf and company meet one night a woman, Rafaella, who Gandalf knows. They see her fighting and ask her to join their company. Rated M for language! Please, review! I hope you like it! If you don't like, then don't read or review!
1. Meeting her

_Men looked at the female in warrior clothes. She was beautiful, but they could see, that she was also dangerous. Her scars were visible and they understood, that she was experienced in battle._

 _But still they were conflicted. She had asked to come with them. They remembered how they saw her for the first time. They were saved by Gandalf from the trolls and were continuing their journey. Then they heard screaming. It sounded like a group of men fighting. Men turned to Gandalf and saw, that he was smiling. Thorin said:_

" _Gandalf, why are you smiling?" Gandalf just smiled at them and ran towards the sound. Men looked at Thorin, who sighed and ran after him. They all ran for a while and then came at a big clearing, where a small fire was going. But what make them stop was the fighting in the middle of the clearing._

 _There were 5 men attacking a warrior. They all could tell, that the warrior was skilled. They looked at Gandalf and he was now wearing a big smile while looking at the warrior. The 5 men attacking were laughing and the leader said:_

" _You still can't come back? Then I will make you." Gandalf growled and it startled the company, but the 5 men attacking did not hear it. Then Thorin and everyone else understood, that the warrior was a woman, because one of the men tore down her cape and long brown hair spilled down the warrior's back. She wore black pants, black shirt and ranger boots. The men attacked her all at once and Thorin's company went to help, but Gandalf said:_

" _Do not help her." They all looked at him in confusion and Kili said:_

" _But, Gandalf. They are attacking a woman." Gandalf just repeated what he said and looked at the warrior lady. When the company turned to look at her, they saw her easily beating the 5 men and now she held the leader at a sword point. She looked murderous and now Gandalf went towards her and shouted:_

" _Don't do it, Rafaella." The warrior lady didn't turn around and kicked the leader in the shin. Gandalf slowly walked forward, but did not go too close to her. Thorin's company went after Gandalf. They all stood and looked at her. She never looked away at them, but replied:_

" _Gandalf. Well met." Then she said: "Well met, Thorin Oakenshield." They all looked at her shocked, but she then said to the man:_

" _The next time we meet, I will kill you, Kerheb. Now you can go fuck yourself and go pleasure the pale orc." Every man in the clearing blushed at her language and Thorin froze at the mention of the pale orc , but Gandalf exclaimed: "Rafaella!" She smirked and kicked Kerheb again, then turned around and went to her fire. She extinguished her fire and took her pack. She said: "Come, Gandalf. We will go on for a while." Everyone started to walk after her. Gandalf strode next to Rafaella at the front. Thorin and Balin walked behind them and listened to Gandalf and the lady warrior._

" _Rafaella, how can you still hold that grudge against Kerheb? And not to mention your language. I thought you left your old life behind you." Rafaella smirked at him and replied:_

" _Gandalf, you know me. I hold grudges way longer than you can imagine. And he came after me. I thought me castrating his brother would warn him, but it did not work." Everyone looked shocked and afraid of the lady now. But she continued:_

" _You also know, that I would never leave my old life behind. You sound like lord Elrond." They laughed together. Thorin wanted to say something, but Rafaella beat him to it: "I know you have questions, Thorin Oakenshield. But we will not speak of it here." He asked her:_

" _My lady, where are we going?" He wanted to know about the pale orc, but knew, that they needed to get somewhere else. She did not turn around , but said quietly:_

" _A small clearing not far from here." They kept up with her for a while, but could see that she was fast. When they came in a clearing in a few minutes, they all sat down and Oin started a fire. When they all sat down, they heard Gandalf gasp. They all looked at him , but he was looking at the lady Rafaella. They turned to her and gasped again. She had fell down and was now cursing in a very colorful language. Gandalf opened his mouth to say something ,but Rafaella beat him to it:_

" _Don't even think about it,Gandalf. I can say what I want to say and you will not correct me." Then she took a breath and said:_

" _Well, this hurts like a bitch." Then she took of her cloak and they saw her injury. Her left shoulder was bleeding and and what looked like claw marks were on her neck and back. Her shirt did not cover her back and they could see every injury she had there. Thorin could see, that she was not shy and did not care what they saw. He looked at Gandalf, who looked angry and went to heal her shoulder. They all heard him say:_

" _I can do nothing for your neck or back. You should have told me , that you were injured." Rafaella just smirked at him and said:_

" _And where would the fun in that be? I know the scars never fade." Gandalf hung his head and remained silent. Thorin and everyone else approached them and sat down next to Gandalf. Rafaella turned to him and said:_

" _You want to know about the pale orc." Thorin nodded his head, but said nothing. She took a long breath and said:_

" _After you took his hand of, he stuck a spear in it and is now walking around. I did not manage to kill him." They all looked shocked and Thorin was a little angry. He asked:_

" _How did you know this? And why would you try to kill him?" She looked in his eyes and he saw regret and deep pain in her eyes. She smiled sadly and replied:_

" _I was there that day. You never saw me, but I fought with you. And I tried to kill him , because he took my family from me." Thorin nodded. He understood her a bit better now. But he also had another question._

" _Who was that man, Kerheb and what did he want you for?" He looked into her eyes and saw the steel and anger in them. She took another breath and said:_

" _He was my boyfriend for 10 years. We were to marry in another year. Then he cheated on me with my best friend and made her pregnant. They married and his brother thought, that he could have his chance at me. Let's just say, that he screamed like a girl. And now Kerheb wants me as his slave." There was silence after her story. They all were angry, but neither said anything. Rafaella shrugged and said:_

" _It is not something new. He thought, that since I was alone, I would not be able to protect myself. He should have never doubted me." Everyone else felt anger at Kerheb. How could he? Thorin was very angry and also jealous, when she told everyone, that they were to be engaged. But he did not know why and just dismissed it. Fili and Balin saw his anger and knew, that something was pulling him towards the female warrior. Kili was just angry, that someone could treat a woman like that._


	2. Talking in the night

_Chapter 2_

 _The Company sat with Rafaella late in the evening and got to talking. She learned about their mission and where they were going. She didn't tell much about herself, but Gandalf tried to talk to her alone. Thorin and Balin along with Dwalin saw this and they wanted to know about what. Thorin still didn't understand what was pulling him towards the lady warrior, but he tried not to let anyone see._

 _Finally most of the company went to sleep, but Gandalf, Thorin and Dwalin sat next to Rafaella and she sighed. Gandalf explained , that everyone else was asleep. Both dwarves looked at Rafaella in confusion, so she explained, that she is not from this world, but has been living in Middle Earth for a very long time and has decided to stay here. She has elven skills and reflexes, but she was not an elf. Gandalf also explained to them , that Rafaella got something from every race. She also knew every language there is in Middle Earth._

 _Dwalin was a bit suspicious about her having elf reflexes, but said nothing. Thorin said nothing as well. Rafaella also told them about living in Rivendell for a while. While Thorin was taking a breath to start a rant about elves, she shut him up by saying:_

" _I know your companions are your people and you are their king with the Mountain or without, but if you are the king, then try to act like it. I mean no disrespect, but a king can't hold grudges this obviously. Don't blame a whole race for the actions of one idiot."_

 _Gandalf looked at her a bit disappointed, but smiled at her. The wizard saw how Thorin looked at her and was happy for him. He knew, that Rafaella will be good for him and the company. They all still had a hard time believing, that a woman could be this strong and not rely on a man's support. Even though dwarf women were strong, they were not allowed to become warriors and had to have a man's protection, because there are so few of them. Rafaella was no dwarf woman, but she didn't belong to any race in Middle Earth._

 _Thorin along with Gandalf and Dwalin heard her tone, when she spoke about king Thranduil and it was obvious that she didn't like him. The dwarves didn't ask anything, but Gandalf did.  
"What did king Thranduil do to you, my friend, that you dislike him so?"_

 _The steel and anger in her eyes make a re-appearance and Gandalf almost flinched from her gaze, but stopped at the last moment. Rafaella took a deep breath and said:_

" _Before I say anything, I need you to promise me not to interrupt me and defend him." Gandalf nodded and the dwarves too, when they saw her gaze._

" _As you know, I spent a decade with many races. I spent time with Thranduil when he was small and before the dragon came. He is a nut-case. He hates his son because he reminds him of his wife, but also loves him in secret, because of the same reason. He wants to be the most powerful one in elven kingdoms, although he is afraid of lady Galadriel."_

 _Gandalf wanted to interrupt her, but didn't, when he saw her look at him. Rafaella continued:_

" _When I returned the second time, he had grown up and become cold to everyone, except me. I know, that he is afraid of me, but still at that time I didn't understand." Here Rafaella took a deep breath and continued:_

" _One day he took me to the gardens and started to insult everyone and anyone, even me and then he tried to get me to stay, because he wanted me for my skills and knowledge." Here she had to stop talking because of the growling of the dwarves and there was thunder rumbling not too far away and she knew it was Gandalf, but she said nothing. Rafaella waited for five minutes for them to stop and then said:_

" _When he waited for my answer, he didn't see what I was doing. I slapped him for the insults and he tried to order me to stay, but he couldn't Let's just say,that almost every elf was on my side, because they have no love for their king, even if they don't show it. You think, that they didn't want to help you that day, they did want to help, but they were afraid of their king. If someone so much as says something against him , they are thrown in the dungeon or banished." Rafaella waited for that to sink in and then continued:_

" _While they could have disobeyed him and helped you, they would have no lives in their homes in Mirkwood with their families. And if they were lucky, their families would be left alone. I know of two elves, who stayed and helped with me, but nobody saw them, because of their speed. When Thranduil learned of their actions, he banished their families into the woods and they almost died with the spiders there. They now live in Rivendell with peaceful elves."_

 _Thorin and Dwalin didn't want to believe her story, but could see the truth in her eyes and the anger at the elven king. Thorin wanted her to come with them and help them reclaim their home, but he also wanted to get to know her better. Gandalf was silent, because he didn't know about Thranduil's slow madness, but he had an inkling to that._

 _Then Rafaella stood and went to her bag to get out a towel. When she saw their questioning glances, she asked:_

" _What? There is a stream nearby and I for one, don't want to stink. If anyone follows me, I will hit first and ask questions later. Got it?" They all nodded their heads and Rafaella went to the stream to wash herself and change her clothes. While she was away, Gandalf told them:_

" _I know, you don't believe her story, but it is true. I knew, that if I told you, you would not listen to me. I didn't know, that we would run into her, but I was hoping to get her to meet you. Also, please respect her. She is the most powerful being in this world right now and she doesn't even know most of her powers. She is the only one who could take on Smaug and defeat him and live to tell all about it."_

 _Both dwarves were surprised at this, but stayed silent, because Rafaella was coming back. Gandalf knew, that she heard everything he said, but was glad, that she didn't say anything. She sat down and they saw new leggings and a black shirt which clung to her a bit. Gandalf tried to heal her more, but she said, that water took care of them. Gandalf didn't believe her, so she pulled up her shirt and Thorin blushed, when he saw her stomach. No one in Middle earth was that free with showing their bodies. Dwalin gasped, when he saw that her injuries were indeed healed, but there were small scars, where they had been. She then tugged her shirt down and turned to Thorin:_

" _Do you want my help in your quest?"_

 _ **A./N.! Hi, guys! Happy new year and I hope you are all doing ok and thank you for reading my story. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I had many exams and I hope, that I did fine. I hope you like this chapter!**_


	3. Her past and pain

_**A.N! Hi, guys! Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter, but i will try to do better if you are interested and try to update more. Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _After her question, there was silence. Everyone wanted her to come with them on this quest, but it was Thorin's call as the leader and their king. Thorin was conflicted on this matter. He was taught that women need to be protected and battles are only for men, but here was a woman, that was powerful, had seen many battles and could help them. But mostly he just wanted to know more about her._

 _Gandalf was looking at then young woman and he could see, that she was intrigued by Thorin, but also cautious. Nobody lived as long as her by trusting everyone. Rafaella just looked at them one by one and waited. She didn't have to wait long, because Thorin said:_

„ _My lady, you can come with us if that is what you wish." Gandalf smiled, but Rafaella surprised everyone by laughing out loud._

„ _I thought you understood, that i am no lady." Kili smiled at that and Thorin just looked at Gandalf, who nodded. Balin stood and went to get a contract, which he had just in case something happened, but Rafaella just waved her hand and he sat back down. Gandalf had a big grin and he was beaming at the young warrior. She smiled at him and waved her hand again. Everyone was looking around in confusion, but Gandalf just said:_

„ _Wait a moment." Just then Balin's bag came flying and landed next to him. He was startled, but overcame his confusion very fast and gave her a contract. She signed it without even reading it._

 _They were all tired and went to sleep except Rafaella, Gandalf and unknown to them, Thorin, Dwalin, Balin and Fili. They feigned sleeping even though they knew, that everyone could see that. Gandalf took his pipe and smoked. Then he asked:_

„ _Tell me, Rafaella, what about your powers?"_

 _The warrior sighed, but answered:_

„ _They are getting stronger. I can feel almost everything around us, but sometimes my powers fail me, because the Fates don't let me see anything."_

 _Gandalf thought about it for a while and asked again:_

„ _What do you see?"_

 _Rafaella smiled and said:_

„ _It is hard for me to understand, because it could be the past, present or future. Even the wisest cannot tell. I see this quest and there are many paths that go different ways. I will see the right path, when we are on it and you know this shit, Gandalf."_

 _The dwarves almost gasped at her language, but held it in. Gandalf did not. He choked on his pipe and looked at the warrior in disapproval. She just shrugged and said:_

„ _You know, old friend, where i came from, this is normal language, so get used to it. I am not a lady, i am a warrior. Just because i have tits and don't have a dick doesn't change anything."_

 _This time the dwarves couldn't hold back their gasps and they heard Rafaella's laughs. She turned to them and said:_

„ _You held quiet longer than i gave you credit for." Thorin and those, who were awake sat up and looked at her. Finally Balin said:_

„ _Forgive us, lass. We just haven't seen many women folk, who cuss more than men."_

 _Gandalf looked at them and then turned a questioning glance to the woman siting by his side. She straightened her back and looked Balin and Dwalin in the eyes and said:_

„ _Just because many think, that women are weaker doesn't make it true. I know, that many men are corageous and brave, but women are more so. Think about it-they wait for men to get back at them, they give birth to children and raise them." Here she stopped talking and got up. She nodded to Gandalf, who took a deep breath, and went away. Thorin moved almost instinctly to follow her, but Gandalf shook his head at him._

 _He waited til they couldn't see Rafaella and then turned to the dwarves, siting by the fire and looking expectantly at him. He took a deep breath and said:_

„ _Children are a tough subject for Rafaella. She can only have children if she meets her soulmate and he loves her back. And also.." Here Gandalf took another deep breath and continued:_

„ _She had a sister, Morgana. Morgana fell in love with her soulmate and he loved her back, everything was perfect. But then her sister got pregnant and was getting weaker. She only got the strenght to give birth to a girl and died." There he fell silent. Dwalin couldn't hold still:_

„ _Was this Kerheb her soulmate?" Gandalf shook his head no. Dwalin asked again:_

„ _Then why would she almost marry him?" Gandalf answered almost immediately:_

„ _Because she had been alone for a very long time and she felt comfortable with him. Maybe even loved him, but not that strongly, because she could feel, that he only lusted after her." Here Gandalf had to stop, because them dwarves were growling very loudly. After about 6 minutes, the growling stopped. Then Fili asked:_

„ _And the young girl? Her niece. What happened to her?" Gandalf opened his mouth to answer, but someone beat him to it:_

„ _She made it to her teen years and then was killed." They all almost jumped up at the sound of Rafaella's voice, because she was siting above them in a tree. But then they heard thunder and looked at Gandalf. They all took a step back, because at that moment he looked murderous. Rafaella jumped down from the tree and went to him. Thorin wanted to stop her, but she just waved him back. When she was in front of Gandalf, he just broke down and started to cry. Rafaella just had time to catch him and set him on the ground. She let him cry and just held him. She didn't cry , but around them elements raged and it started to rain around them, but they were dry._

 _Gandalf finally had enough strenght to ask:_

„ _Who?" Rafaella looked at him and touched his temple. They saw a grey cloud emerge from her hand to his temple and then he gasped. It looked like all his strenght left him at that moment. Those, who were awake, sat silently and watched. Fili wanted to ask something, but Rafaella just looked at him and he shut his mouth._

 _Finally the rain stopped around them and Gandalf sat up. His eyes were red but there was steel around him. He turned to Rafaella, took her shoulder and said:_

„ _Now i understand. This is your revenge." She just nodded and turned to the dwarves._

„ _Gandalf will explain." Then she got up and went to the nearby lake to just sit there. Thorin was looking at her, but Gandalf coughed and the attention went to him._

„ _Her niece, Luna, was killed by the dragon Smaug. She was burned in front of Rafaella and she couldn't shield or heal her with her powers. Rafaella can't tell you this herself, because she is bare;y holding in her powers. Killing the dragon is her revenge." Everyone gasped at this and now they understood the steel in her. But Gandalf continued:_

„ _Luna was my daughter."_


	4. Sadness

_**A.N! Hi, guys! Sorry i have not continued this story for a while, but i had many things keeping me busy. Thank you all for reading my story and waiting for the next chapter! A big thanks goes to**_ denisemurasaki7 _**for her encouragment! I hope you like this!**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _After that there was silence. Everyone ran the last 5 minutes through their minds and were stunned. They all knew, that Gandalf was old now and he must have been young once, but they never thought about his long life and history beyond the fact, that he was a great wizard._

 _Rafaella was another surprise to them , because even drawf women were not that experienced in life and battle. She seemed like something not from this world. Thorin just sat thinking about Rafaella's and Gandalf's tale. He saw Gandalf was so sad , but then he wondered about something._

 _-Gandalf?_

 _Gandalf looked through his sad eyes at Thorin. Thorin didn't want to ask, but his curiosity overcame him._

 _-How could you not know about your daughter?_

 _Gandalf just sagged more and Rafaella came back to his side and put her hand on his shoulder. She seemed sad and trying to control her anger and sadness. Gandalf looked at his feet and said:_

 _-Many years ago Luna wanted to travel the world with her aunt and even though she was young, I let her go. I knew, that she would be safe because of her company and her own powers. But then when the dragon attacked the reports stopped coming and they were lost. I tried to find them, but couldn't. I just thought, that they were hiding or helping someone. But only now do I know the truth and I am trying to control my powers and sadness, but I think it would be better if I went for a stroll for a while._

 _They all nodded and when he stood up, many murmured their condolences. Gandalf just smiled sadly at them and Rafaella didn't try to go with him. When Gandalf left, she just sighed and sat down next to Balin. He turned to her in silent question, but she just shook her head. It was very confusing for everyone, but they knew better to ask questions. Even though they knew Rafaella for only several hours together, they still started to learn about her in many ways. They knew her past and could see her trying to hold herself together. Thorin could understand her reluctance and her mask of calmness. She didn't want to appear weak in front of the company. But maybe she just didn't want to appear weak ever. So now he would leave her alone, but he hoped that she would open up to him in time. Thorin also understood her reluctance to open up to many people at the same time and she knew them for too little time to open up. He was a closed person most of the time and the company only knew him so well because they knew him and he felt safe and loved with them. Rafaella now only had Gandalf and he hoped that she somehow felt that she had him. He could see Dwalin and Balin had some protective instincts and maybe some others could relate. Rafaella didn't look too old, he didn't knew why, but she had lived so many years. She still was a woman, no matter her skills and age and Thorin knew, that they would all try to protect her, no matter what._


	5. Thinking time

_**A.N.! Hi, guys! Thank you so much for still reading this story and bearing with me. I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time, but when you work 6 days a week and have much to do, it is hard to have a moment and write. But i will try and write more often. Thank you.**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _After some time Gandalf came back but he didn't say anything. He just sat and smoked. His eyes were red, but when looking at him, everyone could feel his power and sadness. Rafaella was looking at him, but he didn't look at her. Finally, she sighed and went to him. Thorin, Balin and Dwalin went with them, because they wanted to be there for Gandalf and they were also curious. Rafaella sat down next to Gandalf and asked:_

" _Are you mad at me? I know it is my fault that she died."_

 _Gandalf slowly turned to her, but she was looking forward. Then lightning struck not far from them and everyone jumped at the sound. Then Gandalf rose and said:_

" _I don't want to hear such nonsense from you ever again! It was NOT YOUR FAULT!"_

 _Rafaella wasn't shocked but she still wasn't looking at him. Gandalf was still standing, but after seeing, that she will not look at him, he sat down in front of her and said:_

" _You cannot blame yourself for that. I know, that you did everything you could that day. You saved so many, but even you cannot save everyone, Rafaella. No matter how hard you try."_

 _Rafaella sighed and finally looked at Gandalf. Thorin could see deep sadness in her eyes and he could feel her pain. It was all around her. Like a shield of pain and sadness. He knew, that not everyone could see it._

 _They sat like that ,not talking for hours, until everyone went to sleep, except her. She was standing guard over them. She hadn't told Gandalf, that she almost succumbed to grief. That she still sees Luna when she closes her eyes. She could still remember everything about that day, could feel the pain and emptiness inside her. Rafaella knew, that Thorin was confused with her. They all were. They wanted to pity and console her, but she was holding strong and not breaking down. There was a time, when all she ever did was break down and cry, but not anymore. Luna and her mother had been strong in life and now she needed to be strong for them. She will help these dwarves and Gandalf._

 _And after the quest, if she still was alive, she would visit Rivendell and take Gandalf to Luna's grave. But looking at Gandalf, she knew, that he would try to be strong as well and would try to lead the company to Rivendell._

 _Maybe even Thorin and the dwarves would think long and hard about the elves and what she told them. They cannot blame the entire race on Thranduil's madness. She knew, that there was nothing much she could do to change everything in this world, but Rafaella promised herself, that she would try and save everyone, even of it cost her her life._

 _She looked at Thorin and saw him sleeping peacefully. He looked younger. In sleep he had no burdens to carry. She could feel him and knew, what that meant. He is dear to her, but she is not sure yet how dear._


	6. Arriving in Rivendell

_**Chapter 6**_

 _After waking the sleeping dwarves with breakfast, they all needed to decide where to go now. Gandalf and Rafaella wanted to go to Rivendell and the company were less hostile to the idea of going there and Thorin knew, that the Wizard wanted to visit his daughter's grave._

 _Knowing, that they needed to move soon, Thorin talked with Balin, Dwalin and Fili. They all knew the reasons for visiting Rivendell and wanting to move on, but then they looked at Gandalf and recalled the facts, that Rafaella told them about elves and they wanted to go there. They also needed the provisions and rest in a safe house. When Thorin told the company about their destination for now, everyone was relieved. Even if their hatred of the elves will not dissapear over one night, they had time to think about this and they all wanted to get to know Rafaella more. They saw, that she intrigued Thorin and wanted him to be happy._

 _On the way they didn't meet anyone, because Rafaella warned them about being hunted and led them through a secret path. After 3 hours they reached Rivendell and lord Elrond greeted Rafaella and Gandalf with a hug and then turned to the dwarves who looked varily around. Thorin went to stand in front of the elven lord and bowed. Rafaella looked around and smiled at the elves, because they had their mouths open and gaping. The dwarves were quietly laughing in the background about the elves surprise. But lord Elrond bowed back and smiled. He talked to Thorin and invited them to stay as long as they like. He even mentioned Thorin's grandfather and how he knew him. Thorin just bowed him head and went after the elf. Rafaella was talking to some elves and Gandalf, when two small children ran at her, screaming:_

„ _Auntie! Auntie!"_

 _Everyone stopped to look. There ran two elven children,a girl and a boy, in men age looking like 10 year olds. Rafaella was smiling at them and opened her arms for them. They jumped in her arms and she fell over, laughing. Thorin smiled at the sight of her with children in her arms. He could imagine it, but then shook his head, because he just met her. It was too soon for that!_

 _Gandalf smiled at her and helped her stand. The two children were smiling at their „auntie" and talking very fast. The warrior tried to listen to them both, but they were just too excited to slow down. Then the boy noticed Dwalin and Thorin. He smiled at them and shyly waved. Dwalin chuckled and waved back, along with Thorin. The girl was still talking Rafaella's ear off, but the boy was slowly coming towards the company. Everybody was smiling at the small boy, because dwarves treasured children. The little boy was standing in front of Dwalin. Dwalin was used to children fearing him , but was pleasantly surprised , that this child did not fear him, but smiled at him and gestured to be picked up. Lord Elrond and one other elf tensed a bit, because they still thought, that dwarves despised elves, but Dwalin picked the lad up and asked his name. The lad shyly said:_

„ _Ralnor, son of Lindir, at your service." He then attempted to bow, but he just smiled again. Dwalin introduced himself and then Thorin did the same. The lad gaped at him and asked:_

„ _Are you Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain?" Thorin was surprised that the boy knew who he was by his name alone, but he nodded. The boy called his sister:_

„ _Gaelira! This is the King under the Mountain!" The girl stopped talking when her brother called and now gasped. Then she tugged Rafaella's hand and they both went to the company. Dwalin was still holding Ralnor and chuckling. Thorin just looked at Rafaella and she smiled at him. Gaelira stopped in front of Thorin and curtsied lowly. He smiled at the girl and bowed to her. Ralnor asked Dwalin about his tattoos and the elves around the relaxed. The elf, who was leading them stopped and smiled at the children. Gaelira noticed him and said:_

„ _Ada! Look, this is the King under the Mountain!" Lindir smiled at the girl and said:_

„ _I know, princess." She smiled at him and then continued to talk to Rafaella. The dwarves were taken to their room to freshen up and then led to the dining hall for supper. The company was surprised by the politeness of the elves and smiled at Ralnor, because he was very interested in Dwalin. Rafaella was taken to her room by her niece. Lindir said, that they would meet her at supper. Thorin was a little taken aback by the elves. They were not like Thranduil's folk and were very polite and friendly to him and his company. They all left their packs in the rooms provided for them, but left the weapons on. No matter the politeness of the elves, the dwarves were a warrior race and they never left their weapons out of their eyes in a strange teritory. When they reached the dining hall, Dwalin let Ralnor down and the lad ran to his father's side. Lindir smiled at him and nodded to Dwalin. Then the company looked around and were surprised to see, that they would all sit by one table with the lord of Rivendell. Balin was making small talk with their host, with Thorin nearby to hear, when everything fell silent and Kili gasped along with the whole company. Thorin turned to look and gasped himself. There stood Rafaella in an elvish dress with Gaelira in her arms , still talking. She looked so beautiful and relaxed. Gandalf joined them and smiled at the company's surprise. He could see Thorin's look and knew, that she would be important to the King under the Mountain, already was._

 _ **A.N.! Hi, guys!**_

 _ **Sorry for not writing so long! I can only promise again, that I will try to write more often. Now, some notes on my story:**_

 _ **I didn't include the scene, where they meet The Brown Wizard and run from wargs, because I didn't want to recreate the book. I am trying to write the story my way. If you don't like it, then please, don't read.**_

 _ **I didn't like the way they interacted in Rivendell with the elves, so I changed that too. I wanted them to feel welcome, so they need to sit by one table and eat together.**_

 _ **I wanted Thorin to see Rafaella in a different light, than just the warrior she is, so I created Gaelira and Ralnor, the children of Lindir. I found their names on the internet and liked them.**_

 _ **Now I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for your patience with me. I hope you are having a nice time!**_


	7. The feast and flackback

_**Chapter 7**_

 _Rafaella sat down between Thorin and Gandalf. When she did, Gaelira went to her father and sat down. She still talked very much and Rafaella smiled at her. Thorin wanted to ask her about the children, but didn't want to overstep his boundaries. Luckily, Fili satisfied his curiosity by asking the lady warrior:_

" _Why do they call you Auntie?"_

 _Rafaella looked at him for a moment, but then smiled. She looked over to the children and a soft look came upon her face._

" _Lindir is my best friend. He helped me much when I lived here. I was there for his wife, when she gave birth and I was there for him , when he needed me. We protect each other as family, because we consider ourselves a big family. His children are my niece and nephew and I consider them my kin in love and blood." Thorin smiled at her words, because he could understand her love for them. Even though only recently he started to think differently about the elves, he could see, that these children liked him and his company and that they knew about him being a king. Ever since he met the lady warrior, his view of the world kept changing. Here she was, in a beautiful dress next to him and his company, all of them surrounded by elves. And he felt happy, because he could see the love in her eyes for the children, who she considered her kin._

 _Balin wiped the tears from his eyes, because he knew love like that. And it was so sweet in his eyes, that the young woman in front of him was still capable of love and joy, after many hardships and tragedies. The small feast continued and everyone had a good time. Nobody was rude and Kili started to talk to elves about archery. Fili was talking about knives to Elrohin. Dwalin just looked around, but then he felt a small tug. Looking down, he found Ralnor, who was smiling from ear to ear and asking to be picked up again. Dwalin laughed, but picked up the child and sat him on his lap. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lindir looking at him, but the elf smiled at his son. Dwalin smiled back at the elf and gestured to join him. Lindir looked surprised and Dwalin himself was surprised, but he knew, that the father of Ralnor would only be calm, when he was with his children. At first, it was quiet, but then Ralnor started to ask the dwarf about him weapons and Lindir laughed at his son._

 _Balin and Thorin looked at Dwalin, when they heard his booming laugh and gawked at him with their mouths open. There sat Dwalin and Lindir in a deep conversation with Ralnor perched on Dwalin's back and looking at his tattoos. Rafaella looked over at Thorin and laughed at his reaction. He turned to her and smiled. She said quietly:_

" _Could you have imagined this kind of scene a few days ago?" He smirked and shook his head in negative. She looked at the trio again and smiled softly. Thorin could not tear his eyes away from her face. She looked so sad and hopeful at the same time. Not turning towards the Dwarven king, she asked:_

" _Could you imagine this kind of peace in the world someday? Where every race is treated equally and with respect towards one another. No more fights or wars. Just peace." Thorin looked at his old friend again and sat thinking._

 _That was what he wanted one day, peace. Love. Everything he could see around here. The respect of the elves for him and his company. The love between Rafaella and her family here._

 _Balin heard what the warrior said to his king and he smiled, because he knew, that Thorin wanted that. Before they met Rafaella, Balin knew, that nothing would have changed Thorin's mind about the elves, and yet she could. She was some sort of miracle._

 _The information about the elves was all that Thorin needed to know the truth, that some of his company knew from the start. That in every race there are good and bad people. Every race had their angels and demons and that would never change. But Rafaella could not be placed in any race. She was unique in this world and always would be. She archived a miracle in just a few moments after they met her and now she had brought them here among the elves and everything was peaceful._

 _Rafaella decided, that she would take Gandalf to Luna's grave tomorrow. There was not a day , that she did not think about her niece and her unfortunate end. Despite what Gandalf said earlier to her about Luna's death not being her fault, she could not believe him and she knew, that he knew that. She will always think herself guilty for her demise and not being able to save her. She could still feel the heat of the dragon fire around her, could still hear Luna's cries and her own screams for help. But no one could help her._

Flashback:

They were running towards the dragon. Luna persuaded her to help them kill it. Rafaella knew, that it was madness, but then she saw, that her niece was determined and she hoped, that she was wrong and that they could do it. But before the dragon Smaug attacked Erebor, he attacked Dale. Rafaella saw him burning a family and her rage took over her. She attacked and tried to get people to safety. Luna was next to her the whole time, sometimes saving her or someone else. Then the dragon really paid attention to her niece and she moved to protect her, but it was too late. The flames burst from Smaug's mouth towards Luna. Rafaella tried to shield her, but her powers were too weak. Luna could not react fast enough and the flames were around her. Rafaella heard her first scream and she tried to use her powers to help , but to no avail. Luna fell in the ground still burning. Rafaella summoned water, but nothing helped her. She could not leave her niece and tried to help her. She screamed for someone to help her, but nobody was there. When she looked away from Luna, she saw the damage Smaug did to Eerebor and so many dead and many still dying. She looked at her niece, but there were only ashes left. The dragon fire was so destructive. Rafaella gathered the ashes of her niece in a jar and put it in her back. She knew, that the time for grieving will come later , but for now, she needed to help those, that she could. So she picked up her sword, that had fallen beside her, when she first heard Luna scream, and ran. She didn't care, that her face was wet with tears and her heart was braking. She just helped those ,who needed it, because the lady knew, that Luna would have wanted that.

Flashback end.

 _Rafaella came out of her memories by a small tug at her dress. She looked down and saw Gaelira, who gestured to be picked up and , when Rafaella placed the little elf in her lap, Gaelira wiped away the tears, which the lady didn't even notice on her face. She could feel Gandalf's, Thorin's and Elrond's stares, but she just continued to look at the small child in her lap, who gave her a smile._

 _The men could all see her sad expression and her tears, but they also knew, that there was not much, that they could do for her. Thorin wanted to hold her and make all her pain go away, but he was afraid, that she would not like him like that. Gandalf and Elrond knew, what haunted her, but they did not know, how to help her. Right now, they could only be beside her and help chase her demons away._


	8. Evening and mother

_**Chapter 8**_

 _Gaelira was still sitting in Rafaella's lap and looking at her. Ralnor left Dwalin with his father and sat next to Rafaella._ _The dwarves didn't notice before, but there were about 10 children in the dining pavilion with them, but now, when Lindir's children were both sitting next to her, they all moved next to them. Rafaella smiled at them all and stood up with Gaelira in her arms. Not caring, that everyone was watching, she led the procession of children down in the garden and sat next to a fountain. The children all eagerly sat in front of her and smiled. The lady smiled at them and then she started to sing. All children and adults listened spellbound, because her voice was beautiful and musical. Nobody moved or spoke. They all just sat and listened for hours. She never paused or looked away from the children in front of her. She just sang her heart out. After many songs the last of the children fell asleep and their parents came to collect them, she looked at the company and smiled a small sad smile and went to take a walk._

 _The company turned to Gandalf and Elrond, who both watched the lady walk out with sad smiles and the wizard even brushed a tear away from his eye. Thorin wanted to ask, but Fili beat him to it._

" _What was that about?"_

 _Elrond smiled at the dwarf prince and said:_

" _Whenever Rafaella visits us, she sings to the children to get them to sleep. And I think, it is also good for her to get everything of her chest with singing. Some songs are her own, but most are from her homeland."_

 _Thorin understood. Music sometimes could help like nothing else. Then Gandalf continued:_

" _She used to sing to Luna all the time, when she was small and even, when she was grown up. Her voice used to calm even the angriest dwarf, when she was living with the dwarf clans all around Middle Earth."_

 _Thorin looked at him and sat in thought. He knew, that the lady warrior had lived a time with every race and learned from them , but he could see in his mind, how she would sing in a dwarven meeting and everyone would calm down and listen spellbound at her. She was like an angel in his eyes, a sad and broken angel, but who was getting better with time and he hoped, that they would all make it to the end and she would stay with them in the end._

 _It was getting late and dark, but she was still walking in the gardens, silently singing. When other elves heard her sing, they fell silent till she moved on and they heard nothing. She had that calming effect on anyone and her songs from her world helped. When she sang, she could feel eyes on her. Thorin, Dwalin, Gandalf, all their eyes she felt, when she sang, but Rafaella didn't look at them. Gandalf and Elrond were used to her singing evenings, as she called them and they always watched her. But this time it was different. After each song , she could feel their sadness and wanted to take it away, but she could only help them by keeping singing._

 _What nobody knew about her songs, is that when she sang, she could remove bad and negative emotions and thoughts from the people who were listening to her. That is why everyone thought , that she was calming everything. So she always took a walk afterwards to get it all out of her system. But this time it was not working , like she wanted. Every step away from the company was harder than the last one. She could feel Thorin's eyes on her back and she could not explain, why that made her glad and sad at the same time._

 _He was someone, who she cared very much too soon about. But she always got attached to people too soon and that always hurt her in the end. But this time she could feel , that it was different. Her visions of the future did not work in this case and she was confused. Her powers have acted weird ever since she met the company, so she knew, that they would be important to her future and the future of this world._

 _There were times, when she could almost forget , that she was not born here, but in another world and brought here only after her death to save this world and live in it for eternity with her soul mate, which she had yet to meet._

 _But Thorin made her think about everything. She saw herself in him, brave, loyal, stubborn, strong and tired. Tired of the pain and hiding it away. She was tired of the expectations, which many people had on her. Something moved in front of her and she looked up. In front of her stood Lady Galadriel, with a sad smile on her face and arms wide open. Rafaella didn't think and just launched herself at the Golden Lady and sobbed. She was like a mother to Rafaella and was always there for her with a hug or advise. Galadriel didn't shush her, she just sat down on the ground, held her in a fierce hug and rocked her. It was calming and it let Rafaella know, that her mother in this world was here and trying to help her._

 _Galadriel started to hum a lullaby and Rafaella smiled. It remind her, when she would do this, when she was younger and needed comforting. Now she just smiled at her mother and calmed down. Then they both stood and went back to their room, hand in hand. They met Gandalf and Thorin with Elrond , Dwalin and Balin. Elrond and Galdalf bowed to Galadriel and smiled sadly at Rafaella. The dwarves just smiled and bowed. They could feel the power of the Golden Lady and Rafaella and could see, that they were close. Galadriel smiled at them and her eye didn't leave Thorin for a while, but then she smiled and said:_

" _Welcome. As I can see here, you all care about Rafaella here. You should know, that she is my daughter in every way and I will always protect her." Thorin nodded and wanted to say something, but a voice in his head said:_

 _-Don't hurt her, Thorin Oakenshield. She is fragile and will need you. But you both don't see what is in front of you._

 _He looked shocked at Galadriel, but she just smiled at him in a mysterious way and said:_

" _I come with a warning for the dwarves." Thorin and Dwalin straightened their backs and looked at her._

" _The White Council is starting in the morning. You should leave by that time, because the wizard Saruman will try to keep you here."_

 _They all gaped at her, but then Rafaella shook her thoughts away and said:_

" _Are you certain, Mother?"_

 _Galadriel smiled at the name "mother", but nodded. Rafaella looked at Thorin and it was like they could communicate with their eyes. Then they both nodded and Thorin gestured to Dwalin and Balin to get the others, because Elrond already said what was on the map. But he waited for Rafaella. She was hugging Gandalf, Elrond and then turned to her mother. Galadriel opened her arms the second time that night and Rafaella launched herself at her again. They hugged and smiled at each other. Galadriel gave her a necklace with a silver leaf on it and said:_

" _You will have a choice to make in the end. I love you and be strong."_

 _Rafaella looked at her sadly and said:_

" _I love you too, Mother. Namarie"_

 _Thorin thanked Elrond for the hospitality and said to Gandalf, that they would wait for him in the mountains. Then he turned to the Golden lady, but was lost. He didn't know what to say to her, but settled with:_

" _Thank you for warning us, Lady Galadriel." She smiled at him and nodded, but in his mind she said:_

 _-don't hurt her. She and you have so many things to do and the path is before you. Don't lose what you have, for you will not get it back._

 _He was confused at this, but nodded and memorized her words , so that he could think about them later, when they were not trying to leave in the middle of the night. When they reached the rest of the company, they were already ready to go. But then Lindir came with his children, who wanted to say goodbye. Gaelira went to each dwarf and curtsied with a smile. Ralnor went with her and shook each dwarves hand. When they came to Dwalin, Balin and Thorin, they each launched at the dwarf and hugged them. Dwalin and Balin smiled at them and hugged back. Thorin just hugged and said:_

" _Be good and listen to your father." Both children nodded and wished them a good and safe journey. Lindir just nodded to them all and they nodded back. He was hugging Rafaella and wishing her a safe journey and said:_

" _We will wait for you to come back, sister." She just nodded with tears in her eyes and then turned to the children. They both launched at her and started to cry softly. She hummed a song to them and promised to be back for them and sing again for them and the rest of the children. She also said:_

" _Listen to your father and be good." They nodded and then went to their father, who took their arms. Then Rafaella looked at Rivendell for a minute, then turned towards Thorin , who was waiting for her. They nodded to each other and then turned towards the company , who waited to signal._

 _They left Rivendell and continued their journey. Thorin and_ _Rafaella were leading them and helping each other over some difficult places. They didn't see how the rest of the company smiled at them. They all hoped, that they would see, that they are so similar and would find happiness with each other._

 _ **A.N! Hi, guys! Thank you for waiting for this chapter and still reading this story.**_

 _ **I just had no time to write. My dog passed away and sten i was ill. Now i will try and write more.**_

 _ **Rafaellas songs:**_

 _ **Amy Lee-love exists**_

 _ **Eurielle-carry me**_

 _ **Mika Newton-angel**_

 _ **Marta Jandova-hope never dies**_

 _ **Westlife-Soledad**_

 _ **Sting-fragile**_

 _ **Sting-desert rose**_

 _ **Red-humn for the missing**_

 _ **Danity Kane-stay with me**_

 _ **Clare Magu-midnight caller**_

 _ **Bryan Adams-please forgive me**_

 _ **Secret Garden-sleepsong**_

 _ **Secret Garden-Noctirne**_

 _ **These are just some of the songs she sang. I own only Rafaella, Gaelira and Ralnor and Luna.**_

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter.**_


	9. Beorn

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **(i'm going to skip Thunder Battle and Goblin Town, along with the battle with the wargs and Azog. Rafaella had been weakened and she couldn't help much. Bilbo still found the ring and told Rafaella. They are going to Beorn's now.)**_

 _They were on their way. The sight of Azog still haunted Thorin. Rafaella had told him,that he was alive, but til that time, he hoped, that she had been wrong. But now he knew better. Everyone was disheartened. Thorin was injured and Rafaella had been injured in Goblin Town._

 _As soon as the Goblin King saw her, he ordered her sedated and she didn't even have time to use any of her powers. She was sluggish and couldn't help them much. When gandalf came to save them, he carried her and ran. Now they were going to a man's house. Gandalf said , that they should be careful, because the wargs were chasing them and their host was around her too. Rafaella slowly came back to herself and was ashamed, that she didn't react faster, because she would have been a big help in their fight. The dwarves assured her, that they did not blame her for her condition and didn't want to hear her blame herself, when it was not her fault._

 _She was grateful, that they did not feel, that it was her fault. She was blaming her, because Thorin could have been killed. Anyone could have benn killed. But her thoughts turned to Thorin and she looked at him. He was trying to show, that he is strong in front of his company,but she could see him linping and his face frowned, when he thought, that no one was looking. She felt her blame more fully and Rafaella hoped, that Thorin felt the same as his company._

 _But then she remembered, where they are going and knew, that she could help them. Slowly she went from one dwarf to the other and touched their shoulders and Gandalf's and Bilbo's too. She poured her love in her healing touch and willed them to get better. Already from the first touch her power eased their hardships and lifted their spirits,_

 _She felt weaker, but knew, that sanctuary was near. Beorn was a great friend of hers and, when she was little, she used to call him „Uncle Bear" and he would smile at her and give her piggy-back rides._

 _When Rafaella came to this world, she kept most of her memories, but she turned to a child. Her memories helped her to learn faster and survive._

 _The next minūte she returned to her thoughts, she heard Gandalf yell:_

" _Run to the house and bolt the door." Rafaella could sense Beorn nearby, but she knew, that she was too tired to deal with his bear form, so she ran and urged the others to run faster._

 _After they reached the house and Beorn went away, she made them all go to sleep and sang some lullabies from her world and watched them all to sleep. She would watch over them. Rafaella sensed Beorn return in the morning and wanted to go and hug him, but she didn't want to leave the company. They have become like her extended family in this journey and she wanted them safe, although she knew, that Beorn or his animals would not hurt them. Rafaella heard Beorn tell his bee to awaken his guests and went to shop some wood._

 _When the bee flew in, it saw her and said something. Rafaella could understand and said:_

„ _We will be out soon. Don't tell him I'm here. I want it to be a surprise." The bee blinked and flew away. Then a voice behind her said:_

„ _I think he smelled you, when he came back." The warrior turned to Gandalf and smiled._

„ _You are right, but i still want to go out and hug him." Thorin listened in silence to this and at her words, he felt jealous. He wanted to be the only one, who she would like to hug. After seeing her sedated in Goblin Town, he knew, that she held his heart and when they retook the Mountain, he will ask her to be his queen. Only she would hold his heart and no one else._

 _Then Rafaella and Gandalf awakened the company and Gandalf explained his plan. He told Rafaella to go last, because she would make him happy and agreeable. She giggled and nodded her head, then smiled at Thorin, who was frowning at Gandalf's words. But when he saw her smiling at him, he couldn't help himself and smiled back at her. She made him feel like everything was possible._

 _They went out and greeted Beorn, who wasn't happy about the many guests. But then the door opened and his nose smelt the familiar scent of pine and vanilla with a pinch of lavender. He smiled at opened his arms. To the surprise of the company who didn't understand, but then they saw Rafaella run to them and into Beorn's arms. She cried:_

„ _Uncle Bear! It has been so long!" They all gasped at her, exept gandalf, who knew everything, it seems. The wizard smirked at Thorin , who gaped at him. But then they saw Beorn become concerned and they returned to the lady warrior and the beast, who were talking in hushed tones. Gandalf listened and nodded, when Beorn looked at him._

 _Rafaella told him everything-what happened to Erebor, Luna and the dragon. Beorn knew Luna and had met her twice. He liked her and now knowing, that she would not come back made him sad and he wanted to kill the dragon himself. Luna always made him smile and he almost thought about her as his ward, because she and her aunt spent many years with him, studying about animals and learning from the wild._

 _Beorn invited them in and they sat around his table, while the animals served them. Rafaella rose to help, but Beorn stoped her. They soon talked and Gandalf explained their urgency. Beorn looked at Rafaella, when the talk of the Elven road came up and she was frowning, when the man said, that the forest was ill. She had loved Greenwood, when it was still Greenwood. When she left, it was slowly turning into Mirkwoood, that it was today. And she didn't want to go back there._

 _She knew all about the Elven road and didn't trust it or the forest. She said to the company:_

„ _I will think about it and maybe we will come up with another path. Because i know how cunning the forest is and I don't trust the path, Gandalf." The wizard looked like he wanted to interrupt her, but she just looked at him._

 _Rafaella, Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Beorn and Gandalf conferred in silence for a few hours, while the company relaxed and ate. Then they came back and stood before the company. Their decision had been made._

 _ **A.N! Hi, guys! Thank you for still reading this story. Forgive me for making you wait this long. I hope you will also forgive me for skipping so much of the story, but there would not have been almost anything, that i would have changed to the original story. Maybe i will change something more.**_

 _ **With love,**_


End file.
